Misapprehension (Amourshipping)
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: Ash has won the Kalos League. Now he realises that he loves Serena, and wants to confess, but he is out of ideas for the confession. He decides to call his past companions to Kalos for a reunion and also to help him confess. After seeing how close Dawn and Ash are, Serena gets jealous. What will she do? Will she confess? Or will she leave him forever? Find out! Amourshipping (AXS).
1. The Beginning Of The Chaos

**Author's Note**

**So guys, I was finally able to finish this chapter up, just before time. I had almost lost my hope on finishing it in time because I injured one of my fingers, which is interfering in my writing speed and frequency and school and school work only makes it worse. A nyway, please read and please review. I really appreciate your feedback and it had helped me improve a shit lot. And also follow and favourite if you enjoy or like it!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

After 5 years of dedication and practise, Ash has won the Kalos League. And now he has one more goal, that goal is to win the heart of his dream girl; little did he know that he had actually won the heart of his dream girl even before he won the league. That dream girl was Serena, and he had loved her forever, he had loved her for such a long time that he himself couldn't remember, but he never confessed because he dreaded being rejected but since they were 18 now, and now they had to split their paths because their journey had finished; NOW Ash wanted to confess. He wanted to pour his heart out for her, and she wanted to do the same, too, but they both weren't aware that they had the same feeling for each other; that feeling was of love. But there was one problem which was blocking his way; he was out of ideas for the confession, and he also didn't know how to even start with the confession. An idea suddenly popped inside his mind, an idea which he considered brilliant, he was certain that he would be able to get some help by doing what he was thinking to do.

* * *

12:11 A.M

Ash was in one of the Pokémon Centre rooms, he was alone; there wasn't even Pikachu with him. He had given all of his pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal after that fierce battle which took place yesterday (it was above 12, so yeah), the battle between Diantha and him.

He was walking to and fro in the room; he was thinking of something, it seemed as if he was waiting for some idea to pop into his mind. He was thinking of how to confess to Serena, he had no idea how to do a thing, but was very eager on confessing, after all Serena could've found any boy, and if that happened then he wouldn't be able to live life, he would DIE. Suddenly, he stopped walking; his feet came to a stop. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number, it was an old friend, one of his old companions, he was sure that he would be able to get some good info on romance from that person.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"Hey Ash, how are you? And yeah I am very happy to hear that you have finally became the champion of Kalos, and I've also seen your photo with Serena, you look very cute together. There's no doubt you're a great couple." The person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Dawn. She's not my girlfriend yet, I am not all that lucky." Ash replied, as he sighed.

"So you admit that you like her?" asked the other person, who was now revealed to be Dawn, one of Ash's past travel companions.

"'Like' go in hell. I love her!" Ash exclaimed, slight bits of annoyance in his tone.

"Hmm…it's a surprise to know that Mr. Ash Ketchum is not dense anymore, and a girl had successfully stolen his heart. Anyway, what can I do to help you with this matter, because I know that you've called me to help you out in this?"

"Can we meet here in Kalos? I would like to talk to you in person about this, and it's also been a pretty long time since we last met, it will be a great reunion and also tell everyone else to come." Ash replied hastily, it seemed like he couldn't wait to see all of his old friends.

"Okay, okay, I'll definitely do that. And I'll be really happy to meet you, too; and especially Serena; after all she is the girl who was able to take your heart away."

"Okay great. When can you come to Kalos?" asked Ash, while he sat down on his bed.

"Probably till tomorrow," Dawn answered.

"Really?! That'll be great! And that also means that I can take everyone's advice on this love matter, you know romance has never been my strongest point."

"Yeah, I know, and I also know that your strongest points have always been your obsession with pokémon battles, finishing food as fast as possible, that's all I remember." Dawn teased, playfully.

"You still remember stuff, don't you?" asked Ash, while he rose one of his eyebrow.

"Obviously I do, Ash! I am not you." Dawn answered, while she giggled on the phone.

"Anyway, I am getting sleepy, and I think I'll be able to sleep properly after knowing that you all are coming tomorrow and also that you are willing to help me out in this matter. But anyway, I think we'll have a lot of fun in these coming days."

"Yeah, for sure. And I am also getting sleepy, so bye!"

"Bye!" Ash said, before hanging up the phone. He brought his phone down, and looked at it intently. He was looking at his phone's wallpaper; it was a slideshow of pictures of Serena and him. He smiled as all the photos made their way towards the screen. There were photos ranging from embarrassing moments to some photos of very romantic moments.

He kept looking at them for some time, he was vaguely aware of the exact time, but knew that it had been some minutes since he had been staring at his phone's awfully bright screen, while he sat on his bed, in that dark, lonely room, where there was no one to accompany him. He kept staring at his phone and didn't realise when he surrendered to his small dream world.

* * *

10:11 A.M

He heard the sound of a knock, and that knock was followed by a series of knocks on the door of his room. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked his eyes repeatedly before he realised that it was morning already, and that he passed out soon after he ended the call with Dawn. And with the thought of Dawn, another thought made into his mind, that thought was of confessing to Serena. That was the most important thing to him right now, but the thing which was also important was to eat food, because his stomach had already started to growl with hunger. And suddenly he remembered that he first had to get ready and eat his breakfast with…..Serena.

He quickly got off his bed and then quickly scanned the bed for his phone. The bed sheet was all crushed, which was the aftermath of his clumsy sleeping habit, he used to move in his sleep, and he was trying to change because he thought Serena wouldn't like to sleep with him if he slept like that. As soon as the thought of Serena sleeping with him came in his mind, a furious blush had somehow made its way to his face and the blush took no time to dominate his face with its red colour.

He quickly shook his head, and began to search for his phone again. He finally found it lying somewhere on his now-so-clumsy bed. He grabbed it and pressed the power/lock key to unlock it, but he didn't see his lock screen, neither did he see the display turning on, which clearly indicated that his phone was out of juice. He rushed towards the bedside table and found his wireless charging plate lying there; he placed, rather threw his phone on the plate, and rushed inside the bathroom to get ready while his phone was charging.

* * *

After 19 minutes

He quickly unlocked the door and came into the room. He was ready now, he had brushed his teeth, had taken a shower although he wanted to have a bath but considering that he was already running very late, he went with a shower.

He then walked towards his bedside table glanced at his phone, which was now charging. The phone still hadn't turned on because he had to press and hold down the power button to turn it on, and he did the same thing, and after a second of holding down the power button the screen turned on. While the phone was booting, he, for the first time in his whole life, got a hair brush and tried to brush his untidy, unkempt hair, but there was no success whatsoever, he threw his brush aside, and quickly rushed towards the door of his room and opened it, outside was Serena. She was still waiting for him.

He looked in her eyes, and scanned for any trace of anger or irritation, but there were no traces of any of those emotions, but there certainly were the traces of concern and worry.

"Ash, where were you?" Serena asked, while she choked. She quickly hugged him, and he reciprocated it.

"Serena, what happened?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arms around the honey blonde haired girl.

"I thought that you aren't fine or something, that's why you didn't reply when I knocked on your door. I have been waiting here for more than 20 minutes now, but I am just relieved to see that you're fine." Serena explained why she was so worried, and broke the hug after sniffing a couple of times. Her nose and eyes were red, she was crying silently.

"I was fine, sorry for being a jerk and not replying to the knocks, I just passed out in the night and when I woke up-" he was about to complete when he felt something on his lips, no the feeling was not of what he was thinking. Serena had placed a finger on his lips to cut him off. The fleeting train of thoughts in his mind had been disturbed as she grabbed his right wrist and dragged him downstairs and into the restaurant of the Pokémon Centre.

They both sat down on a table which was meant for only two people, probably for a couple.

"Why did you ju-" Ash was about to say something but he again felt the same feeling on his lips; it was of her finger on it. He was really, really dying to lick it, but somehow held that urge back, he didn't want her to think that he was a perv.

"I didn't let you complete because I know that you're really hungry by now, and I don't want to make you wait anymore for your breakfast, it's pretty late already. So please place your order," Serena told, while she shot a smile of her own; the smile he loved, the smile which lifted his mood no matter what.

"Did you eat?" Ash asked; curiosity evident in his voice. He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his tone.

"What do you think?" Serena replied with a question.

"I think you did, after all why would you wait to eat your breakfast for an idiot like me." Ash replied, his voice had slight sarcasm and it seemed like he was hurt.

Serena's jaw dropped upon hearing his answer, she couldn't believe he thought about her like that, but then she noticed the hurt in his voice, she definitely knew there was something wrong.

"Ash, why would you think like that?" questioned Serena, this time her voice was the one to sound hurt, and it contained a lot more hurt than that of Ash. "I expected you to know me better than this. And obviously I didn't eat. How can I eat when you're not with me? I always wait for you. You know, I don't even feel hungry when you're not with me, and this is the truth."

Ash now had a look of regret on his face; he was being too sarcastic and stupid for no goddamned reason. She had always cared for him, cared enough to wait for him to accompany her while eating, he realised that he certainly did play a major role in her life. After listening to all what she had to say he regained that hope that she might like him, that she might accept if he confessed.

"Sorry, I am being stupid. I really apologize if that hurt you, it was just that I felt something weird and I spoke all that shit. Again sorry," Ash apologized, as he sighed. He then felt something on both of his hands. He looked at his hands, which were resting on the table. Serena had placed her hands over his and was squeezing them a little bit, which was her style of telling him that everything was fine and he needed to relax.

"You don't need to apologize; I know why you feel like that. I felt the same way too, when you won the match yesterday." Serena told, and instantly wanted to take her words back, but it was all too late. She had spoken something which she shouldn't have spoken.

Ash's eyes grew bigger and bigger to an extent that they couldn't get bigger. He was bewildered by what she said, but his mind slowly processed the info. She probably didn't want him to go; she didn't want to split paths.

"Do you mean that you don't want to split paths?" questioned Ash.

Serena shyly nodded, her face turning scarlet.

"Me too. Hey, what do you say, should we stay here for some more time? I just want to live here some more time, spend some more time with you, you know, I'm just not in the mood of splitting our paths just yet." Ash spoke the truth in a very casual way.

"'Not in the mood'?" she teased.

"I mean, I don't want to get separated from you again, especially after those 5 years, NO WAY." Ash rephrased the truth, in a slightly less casual way.

"Okay, me too. You know, you have played such a major role in my whole life. First when we were kids, you always inspired me, gave me like a direction to move on, then in our journey you always pushed me to be a better performer, and I am a Kalos Queen only because of you. If you weren't there, then I would've been nothing, I would've been able to achieve nothing, but I did achieve everything I ever dreamed of only because of you. And now we're standing at such a point of life when we are about to split paths, it's like we're at a mountain peak and we're about to fall, but we don't want to and we're holding on to it, and aren't letting it go."

"Me too, I thought the same thing the last night. Anyway, I'll stay here for some time. And yeah, I have invited some of my old friends over here for a reunion; I'll love to introduce you to them." Ash finally said what he wanted to from some time.

"Okay, great. When are they reaching Kalos?"

"Today, probably till evening."

"Okay, that'll be great."

"_I can probably confess when his friends are here, I think that'll be a good time to confess. But what if one of his friends is a girl, and likes him? Will she come in between me and MY Ashy? If she does dare to do so, I will be more than happy to teach her a lesson. But what if he liked her, too? Then I'll die, I can't live without him. NO! I can't live without HIM! I need him, and I think he needs me too. I really hope he does," _thought Serena. She then saw his hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Yeah," she spoke, as she snapped out of her reverie.

"Our food is here," informed Ash.

"I know that," she lied.

"No, you don't. Now eat," Ash said.

Serena's face turned crimson as she heard what he said. He certainly knows her very well, even better than her mother. Her fleeting train of thoughts were instantly disturbed as she saw him gazing in her eyes, his stare was intimidating. His eyes were like screaming at her to eat, and she started to eat, because if she didn't start eating, he wouldn't too.

* * *

After 21 minutes

They both finished their food, and were ready to leave, but there was a problem, they didn't know where to go, what to do? Now they had to think of those things first, before they leave the Pokémon Centre.

"Ash, what should we do now?" asked Serena, she was totally out of ideas.

"I don't know. I think we should go back into the rooms and then think about it there, because it's absolutely pointless to go out if we don't even know what to do." Ash suggested, while he put a finger under his chin and his expression said that he was in some kind of thought, in some DEEP THOUGHT.

"Uh..okay. But the problem is that I handed over the keys to Nurse Joy, and that room is already equipped now." Serena replied; her cheeks began to slowly light up like a lamp.

"You can come in my room; we can spend some time there thinking about what to do next. But it's not too clean and tidy like you prefer and like. It's up to you, we can go and think of it there, if you don't want to do that then perhaps we can go to the park and then think of it there." Ash told; his cheeks were also started to light up.

"No, I think it's better to be in your room and think of it there." Serena agreed and soon her face was dominated with a furious blush, which had taken over her entire face. Her blush was infectious, and upon seeing her face blush, Ash's face was also on fire.

They both sat there, on the table which was meant for a couple to sit; under the bright light of a big chandelier, their faces of the same colour; that colour was scarlet.

"I think we should go upstairs now," Serena said bashfully. She was utterly embarrassed as people passing by looked at them both and giggled. First she thought that they were making fun of them. But they were giggling because they looked cute with their faces scarlet, and obviously as usual everybody mistaken them as a couple which was having their a-little-late breakfast. She wasn't aware that he was thinking the same thing, but after noticing the look of realization on his face she got to know that he had realized why they were giggling, at least she hoped he did realize the same thing. She wasn't sure though.

"Let's go," Ash said, standing up from his chair. He then walked over to Serena's chair and helped her get up. He then outstretched his hand, allowing Serena to grab it. She did grab it. And as soon as she did, he interlaced his fingers with hers, and squeezed her soft and a little warm hand, gently, very gently.

Her blush intensified, and a genuine chuckle escaped her mouth.

Ash just loved that sound; that sound was very, very soothing for him, and he could listen to it all day, only if he could. But that was also a part of his dream; to be with her every time she smiled, every time she chuckled and most importantly every time she needed him.

They then made their way up to the staircase and then to Ash's room, although Ash really wanted that room to become "their room" and not "his room"; and he was sure that one day they'll have one room, which could be said as "their room" and that day wasn't all that far away, he could feel that. And unbeknownst to him, she felt the same way too; she also wanted the same thing to happen and also could feel that it would happen soon.

They both entered "his room", and as soon as Serena entered it, she realized what Ash said. It was messy for sure, but still she didn't mind it, and she knew that she won't have any problems in living in some room like that until she had her Ashy with her. She would love to sleep in that bed with Ash, but unfortunately that was unlikely the case at that time.

"So how is my shit room?" questioned Ash, as he scratched his neck. He was embarrassed to even show her his messy room.

"_Okay GREAT! After seeing all this shit, she would never agree to sleep with me or even become my girlfriend. Good luck Ash Ketchum for sleeping alone the rest of your life." _thought Ash; while he cursed himself for not being organized.

"It's not all that bad. Come ON! It's definitely much better than what I'd expect from you," Serena said, she wasn't lying. She didn't hate that room or even him for that matter, because it was his room for the time being. HIS. And she would be impressed by him no matter what, if he even puts everything on fire, then also she would find something in it to praise him for. That was just a part of her nature and mindset, and it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that love is blind, her love for him was seeing the room, and because love is blind, she couldn't see anything in that room other than her love; Ash Ketchum. Ash was like a wallpaper in her mind, whenever she was over with a thought which was of something else and not Ash, or any of her naughty desires, that wallpaper which was Ash, would always appear in her mind and she would start thinking about him. She was so in love with him, and she didn't regret it, because she knew that she was in love with the correct man. Ash Ketchum was the correct man for her, and everyone knew that.

"Then what did you expect from me?" asked Ash, while he raised one of his eyebrow.

"I mean, it's not all that bad as much you said it is. I think it's pretty….fine." replied Serena, she rolled her eyes towards him and then into his eyes. His eyes had some amusement in them.

"Anyway," sighed Ash. "What do you wanna do today?"

"What about going to the mall, and then do something there." Serena suggested, not saying what she exactly wanted to do.

"You mean shopping?" Ash questioned, his expression told like he was about to burst in laughter. And Serena had noticed his expression, and she was a little embarrassed as well as a little hurt from his expression. Ash instantly recognized that she wasn't really happy with his response so he decided to clear things up.

"That's fine if you wanna go to shopping. After all I have a lot of money to spare, so it's better to spend some in shopping. And anyway, I also have to do some shopping, I haven't really done it since…I don't even remember when I went to a shop to get something; I can just remember going to the Poké mart to get potions and stuff for my pokémon." Ash clarified, and upon hearing it Serena giggled, but she instantly stopped as she thought he might get offended given that he isn't in the best mood today.

"Yeah, I am the one to get you all of your clothes, because you never got time to visit a store to get your clothes by yourself because you were always busy in training your pokémon." Serena said.

Upon hearing what Serena said, he instantly felt a rush of regret. He wished that he didn't spend all his time on battles and gave at least half of it to Serena, and probably confess. But again, he was so damned dense, that he never felt love for Serena when he was struggling to become a pokémon master until now. But anyway, now he was a pokémon master, and now he was willing to confess, in fact he was planning to confess within 3-4 days from now, and he was very keen on doing that, even more keen than he was to become a pokémon master.

"Okay, so it's better to go and do some shopping, and then perhaps even watch a movie." Ash spoke. _"A romantic movie."_

"Yeah, I think it'll be a fun day." Serena exclaimed.

"I wish Clemont and Bonnie were also here," Ash spoke, and sighed.

"Me too, but Clemont has went to visit Korrinna and Bonnie is in Hoenn with Max," said Serena.

"But still, I am happy that Clemont found himself a girlfriend and Bonnie found a boyfriend." Ash sighed. "Anyway, lemme just pick up my stuff and then we'll leave." Ash walked over towards the bed side table and picked up his phone from the wireless charging plate, and then his wallet. He put both the things in his jeans' pockets and walked towards the door, where Serena was waiting for him.

"I'll tell Nurse Joy to get this room cleaned." Serena informed.

They both walked down the stairs and into the reception of the Pokémon Centre. Serena went towards Nurse Joy to tell her to get his room cleaned, while Ash stood near the exit/entrance and had his gaze locked on the honey blonde haired girl as she slowly made her way towards him. She had a smile on her face.

"Ready?" asked Ash, as he gave her his smile.

"Yep!" answered Serena, energetically. Serena may look very unenergetic, but she is always ready for shopping, and it doesn't get any better if she watches a movie, and on top of that she was going to watch a movie with her love.

"_Yeah, you're definitely ready to make me go mad and also empty my wallet. But I think it'll be worth it…if we get to spend some quality time together." _thought Ash, as he sighed.

Ash then examined the surroundings, and he was bemused after noticing the absence of a certain honey blonde haired girl. He then looked towards the other direction and saw that Serena had already started to walk towards the Lumiose Shopping Mall, which was not very far away.

"_Oh boy! This is going to be one hell of a day…..for me and my wallet. I think I'll need to beat the Elite Four and the Champion only 11 more times before I can regain my money which will be lost in this shopping. But it may not be true, because Serena isn't Misty who'll just use all of my money up. If I was going to take Misty with me for shopping, I wouldn't take my wallet because she would break a ton of things while trying to hit me with her goddamned mallet and then force me to pay for all the damage she would do."_ Ash thought. And then looked towards Serena again, and he instantly noticed that she had covered a lot of distance since the last time he looked towards her. He had to run…after her….NOW!

"Serena! Wait! I'm coming!" Ash yelled in a hope that she'll listen to him and stop, but she didn't. And he began to run.

* * *

After 12 minutes

Serena finally reached the mall, and she turned around to see Ash. And when she didn't see him her expression changed into a bewildered one. And then she noticed that someone was running and soon it was clear that Ash was the one who was running.

She waited outside the mall for two more minutes before Ash finally caught up to her.

"Oh my Arceus! You definitely are very fast." Ash spoke while panting. His body seemed like it was on fire because of the constant running he had done to catch up to the honey blonde haired girl, but in the end he couldn't even catch up to her in time.

"Sorry for that. I didn't notice that you were left far behind. I just got a little too excited…..because it's the first time I have come to shopping with you." Serena apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. I just need to regain my breath." Ash reassured her, because he didn't want her to feel guilty because of him.

"Okay, that's fine. I think it'll be better if we can watch a movie first." Serena suggested and soon her cheeks were scarlet.

"Okay, that's a good idea," Ash agreed. "Just lemme breathe for some time, I'm a little too tired because of all that running."

"Yeah sure," Serena accepted, but for a change she wasn't feeling guilty, not even the slightest bits of guilt were entering her mind.

After 3 minutes

"I think, I'm fine now. Let's go," Ash said, as he inhales sharply again.

"Okay, we're just on time."

They both walked towards the movie theatre which wasn't far away from the mall. It was just a block away.

After a couple of minutes they reached the movie theatre, and they both entered together. Serena went to get the tickets of the movie she wanted to watch while Ash went to the washroom to wash his sweaty face and hands.

He came out about 2 minutes later. His eyes instantly began to search for the honey blonde haired girl. But only he couldn't find her anywhere. While he was looking around, he instantly felt something vibrate in his jean's pocket: it was his phone.

He quickly fished out his phone from his jeans' right pocket. He saw that Dawn was callin' up. He instantly answered the call.

"Hey Ash! I've a bad news." Dawn instantly said on the phone.

"What?" asked Ash, bemused.

"Kenny won't be able to come to Kalos. He has some work to take care of," told Dawn.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to see you and him together. It's been a long time since I saw you two as a couple." Ash spoke; his voice had lost all of its enthusiasm.

"I know. But anyway, he has told me to go, because he doesn't want the reunion to get spoilt because of him."

"That's good, but still I wanted to meet your boyfriend, too. Anyway, what about May and Drew?"

"They're coming. And Misty and Tracey are also coming. So are Brock and Alexa." Dawn confirmed, while she inhaled.

"So when will you arrive?" questioned Ash, his face now had a wide smile.

"We should be there till…..11:15 P.M."

"That's great. I've already made the arrangements of your rooms and also for the reunion party. See you tonight!"

"See you, too. I'm really excited to see Serena, and also a little excited to see you." Dawn teased, while she giggled on the phone.

"I know that you aren't excited to see me again, but I am excited to see you again. After all it's been like good 2 years." Ash laughed.

"I know you are. Anyway, BYE!" Dawn replied.

"Bye! See you tonight!" Ash hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket. While he was talking to Dawn, he wasn't aware that Serena was listening to their conversation all this time. She had went to the washroom, too, and when she came out she heard Ash and Dawn's conversation.

"Who were you talking to, Ash?" asked Serena, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"To Dawn. They are arriving tonight," told Ash, casually. He had no hint why Serena was asking all those questions.

"Okay," Serena replied, this time her voice had slight bits of hurt.

"_Does he like her? The way he was talking to her, seemed like he liked her and she does too. But, I don't think that's the case….at least I hope so. But I'll need to be a little more careful and need to confess a little earlier." _She thought.

"Hey! Don't you wanna see the movie?" asked Ash, while he wavd his hand in front of her face. "Let's GO!"

They both then walked towards the movie hall. During the entire walk, Serena had not been paying attention to almost everything. She was in her thoughts; she was utterly tensed about Ash not having feelings about her. And if that happened to be the truth, then Serena didn't know what to do. She certainly couldn't live without him, and she will never give up on him, no matter what. She loved him in such a way, she could never explain, but sadly she wasn't aware that Ash felt the same way about her.

After a little while of walking in the long corridor, Ash and Serena finally found the hall they had been looking for and they walked inside. They found their seats and sat on them. They were luckily on time.

Ash looked towards the side to see Serena. As soon as he looked at her face, he noticed that there was something wrong. Her expression was unfathomable. He was confused by her expression; it was the first time he couldn't read it. He moved his hand towards her, and was about to keep it on her when she quickly moved her hand aside. Now, Ash definitely knew something was wrong, and he had to talk about it.

"Hey? You alright?" asked Ash, softly. While he looked at her face, he was trying to make eye contact with her, but she was, for some reason he didn't know, avoiding any eye contact; making him even more worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Serena answered a little dryly. All her excitement to watch that romantic movie with him had died, and her voice was sounding more like cold. That was a very rare attitude he had gotten from her, she had acted that way only once, when they met Korrinna.

"No you're not! You're not acting normally; I can tell that because I know you more than enough to tell either you're acting normally or not. You're attitude is very different, and not cold like it is right now." Ash snapped at her. Although he didn't wanted to get annoyed, but he couldn't tolerate thinking that something was wrong with her, and it just gets worse when Serena doesn't talks to him properly.

Serena's jaws dropped upon hearing that, she never thought that Ash get annoyed by her. Now a certain thought had made its way into her mind, again. And that thought was very, very unwelcomed, but this time she couldn't dismiss it. She had started to think that Ash was getting annoyed by her presence near him.

"I can't tolerate seeing you like this. If you have any problem, then talk to me about it! Why can't you just tell me what the problem is; don't you consider me a friend worthy of even knowing what you're thinking? I don't know why you aren't talking to me, why you aren't being the usual Serena I love…" Ash clarified, and instantly a furious blush made its way to his way, but Serena couldn't see it because of the low lighting of the hall.

Upon hearing what he had said, she instantly felt a surge of joy rushing through her body. In a second all her thoughts were replaced by positive thoughts, thoughts of love, and also some naughty ones. But then, some thoughts made their way into her mind again, and they instantly dominated her mind, and destroyed all the previous thoughts because they seemed much more realistic to her. She was thinking that maybe Ash said he love her as a friend and nothing else, and maybe he loved Dawn, especially after hearing that long conversation between them.

While she was lost in those thoughts, Ash attempted to grab her hand again, and since this time she was lost in her thoughts, he was easily able to grab her hand and interlace his fingers with her, and then gently squeeze it.

She was snapped out of her not-so-good reverie by Ash's romantic action. All of her negative thoughts had washed away, and what was left was hope; hope that he might still like; hell, love her! Her face had started to burn and it matched his face's scarlet colour perfectly. Now Serena was a little relaxed by knowing that there's still hope that he might reciprocate her feelings, and that hope was more than enough to bring out that usual Serena.

And then the movie started to play, Serena couldn't resist the urge to rest her head on his shoulder, and she finally ended up doing that.

As soon as Serena leaned her head against Ash's shoulder, Ash didn't miss the opportunity to wrap his arm around her. He left her hand and quickly threw his arm around her shoulder and wrapped it there.

Serena was like on cloud-nine now. It was like a dream come true for her. She had always wanted that kind of situation to come, and finally, finally she could experience his arm wrapped around her while her head leaned against his shoulder while watching a romantic movie. It was just so good for her. She had also dreamt of kissing him while watching a movie, but she didn't mind if she had to wait a little more for that; after all she had waited all these years for him to do this, and now she could definitely wait a little more.

They both enjoyed watching the movie while being so close to each other, and they had totally lost count of how much time had passed, but they didn't care. All they care at this point was that they had the other close to them and it was more than enough to make them lose count of time, and they didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**So guys, this pretty much wraps the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed/liked it, and if you did please follow and favourite this story. And also, please leave a review, letting me know what you think of this story and also giving me suggestions, if you have any. Your reviews and feedback helps me a lot in improving, and it means a lot to me.**

**The next chapter should be published till 11****th**** May 2015. I know it's a lot of time, but I have to write "The Dream Of Becoming The Very Best" now, so I'll be writing that and after I publish the next chapter of that fic, I'll start writing the second chapter of this one.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day. BYE, BYE NOW!**


	2. Heart Ache

**Author's Note**

**So guys I am finally back with another chapter, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I am not happy about it. I want to apologize for everyone of my readers, I am really sorry for this delay but things just didn't work out. There were a lot happening in my life which kept me from writing, but anyway here is the second chapter. Please read, REVIEW (please leave your reviews); and also follow and favourite. And most importantly enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

So after a long and an exhausting shopping trip, Ash is finally in his Pokémon Centre room, and he isn't alone there, he is accompanied by Serena and also Pikachu.

* * *

6:10 P.M

"Man, it was a really tiring day!" Ash yawned as he lay flat on his bed.

"I think you should take a nap," suggested Serena, as she sat on the couch which was a little far from the bed and was brushing Fennekin's fur.

"It's a good idea but I may receive some calls regarding everyone arriving here, and I don't wanna miss them by sleeping, you know." Ash replied, clearly disapproving her idea,

As soon as she heard what he said, a very unwelcome thought made its way into her mind, that thought wasn't exactly unfamiliar to her. The thought was again of Ash liking Dawn, and not her, although she was a little bit secured by Ash's actions in the movie theatre, but still that couldn't stop that thought from disturbing her by getting into her mind.

All the time while she was thinking about Ash and Dawn together, Ash had noticed the same expression on her face which he saw some hours ago, and he instantly knew what she was thinking about.

"Hey, please don't think about whatever you're thinking, again." He said gently. That tore her Ash-and-Dawn-in-a-romantic-relationship reverie and she instantly looked here-and-there, totally blank of what's happening around her.

Suddenly she started to brush Fennekin's fur again, pretending as if nothing happened.

"I wasn't thinking about anything, and I don't know what you're talking about," she straight away lied.

"No Serena, you were thinking about something. And that something was disturbing you earlier and it is disturbing you now. You're not a good lies at all," Ash told her, he was able to catch that she was lying in a second.

Serena's face was on fire now, she was embarrassed and her face was the proof of it.

The next couple of minutes passed away in awkward silence, no one uttered even a single word.

Ash knew that she was thinking about it again, and decided to talk to her about it. He had to do something now, he couldn't just simply see her in that pain, something was eating her from inside and he was almost sure what it was.

He got off his bed, and sleepily walked towards Serena who was still sitting on the couch, not saying anything, she wasn't even brushing Fennekin's fur anymore, Fennekin was also bewildered upon seeing her sitting blank like that. He lightly tapped on her shoulder, and as soon as he did that, she instantly snapped back into reality.

"Relax Serena," Ash said as she was back into the reality and out from her world of thoughts.

"I am just too tired," Serena replied, her eyes were set on the ground, not able to look into his auburn eyes.

"See, I know that there's something which is troubling you from inside, but you need to tell me what it is so that we can do something about it, if you don't talk about it then I won't be able to help you with it." Ash spoke. He then cupped her chin with his right hand and moved her head upwards so that they were making eye contact. "Now tell me what the problem is." Ash questioned, his eyes were not showing any traces of anger but they had deep concern in them. That look in his eyes could melt even the coldest hearts, and it did melt hers.

Now she couldn't keep her tears back. She was attempting all this time not to cry but that attempt was destroyed by his concern.

"What is the problem?" Ash pressed, now he was getting worried, he was never anticipating her to cry.

"I actually saw a dream in which I saw that you've left me alone here, and have continued your journey by going to a different region, and that thought haunts my mind, I can never get rid of it, and I don't want that to happen!" Serena spoke, between sobs.

"That would never happen, I am not thinking of going from here anytime soon. And if I do continue my travel I will take you, if you do want to come. Because I never want to leave my friends behind, all this time I have been changing my travel companions because they had different plans, plans for their future and that's why I let them go, it's not like I get bored of having them travelling with me. If and when I go to another region I will definitely ask you to come with me, and if you don't want to come it's okay with me as I don't want to hold you from doing what you want to." Ash assured her. By now he was caressing her hand, trying to ensure her.

Serena, without saying anything just nodded her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Ash.

"Hey, I think you should sleep. I am going into my room, it's right in front of yours, I am also gonna sleep for some time." Serena said, her voice was really cold. It seemed like the voice was of a robot rather than a human being.

"But Serena….." By the time Ash could complete whatever he was about to say, she took Fennekin and walked outside his room and into her own.

He ran outside of his room in an attempt to stop her and talk, but by the time he reached the corridor, she had already slammed the door of her room shut and locked it.

He knew something wasn't right with her, but he let her be alone for some time, and walked back inside his room. As soon as he entered in his room again, he noticed that Pikachu had woken up from his sleep and was looking for something.

"Hey Pikachu," he tried to sound normal to the yellow rodent, but he couldn't. "What are you doing?"

As soon as Pikachu heard his voice, he quickly turned around and hoped on to his right shoulder which was its usual place to sit.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, while he pointed towards his stomach.

"You mean you're hungry?"

"Pi," Pikachu nodded its headed repeatedly.

"Okay, I let's go downstairs to have something." Ash agreed.

* * *

In Serena's room

Serena was lying in her bed; she had covered herself up with a big white comforter. She was lost in her thoughts, she was completely broken from inside. Some thoughts had made it a hell for her to even be around Ash, she dreaded of being rejected from Ash, she was even more scared of Ash being in love with someone else.

"_What if he doesn't like me the way I do? What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings? There is just so much to think about. I don't think being with him will do me any better, it will just increase my feeling for him, and it isn't a good thing if he doesn't love me. But it's not a good thing to be away if he likes or loves me, then he would only think that I don't like or love him and he might find someone else because of my behaviour. I know I am not doing good to him. He did so much for me and what am I doing for him? Just ignoring him and slamming the door when he wants to talk? And then he's trying to talk to help me. How can I be like this? It's not me, it's my insecurity, and I need to get rid of this insecurity. If I want him to be with me, I need to take a risk, and this isn't a small one, but I think it's a safe one. He's been with me for so long, and I do think he will reciprocate my feelings, he has shown many hints that he likes me, and that does tell something. Serena, it's better you go in his room an apologize, you're not doing good to him. You're being an idiot, even though you aren't. You CAN DO IT!"_ Serena thought, she finally decided to go out and talk to him. She then looked around to find Fennekin staring at her with concern. Fennekin was really worried about her trainer.

"Fennekin, I am going to go out and talk to him. I can't let the insecurity take over me. No, I won't let that happen anymore, and thanks for your support." Serena told the fox pokémon, as she threw the comforter off and walked inside the bathroom where she washed her face off and brushed her now-messy hair. After washing her face and brushing her hair, she walked back into the room, recalled Fennekin back inside her respected poké ball, retrieved her phone and exited the room. As she exited the room, she unlocked her phone and she saw that there was a message from Ash.

"I am in the restaurant downstairs, please come down, I'll miss your company." The message read. She instantly felt regret for what she had done previously. Even though she kept ignoring him, he still cared enough to invite her to have some food with him, which showed how much she mattered to him.

She quickly hit the white bar in the bottom of the screen, and wrote a reply.

"Yeah, I am coming in a minutes." She wrote, and quickly hit the 'send' button before running down.

* * *

In the restaurant of The Pokémon Centre

Ash was sitting on the same table he was sitting in the morning, but the only difference was that in the morning Serena was with him and right now only Pikachu was with him. Although he was hungry, he just didn't want to eat anything, instead he was staring at the screen of his phone, constantly checking for any replies from Serena. Suddenly he heard the custom notification tone of his phone which was set for messages from Serena. He quickly opened the message and read it. As soon as he read it, he turned his head around and saw what made him happy. He saw Serena running down the stairs while she waved at him. Just after seeing her and reading her text, a surge of happiness was now running through his body. He was happy that whatever problem she was having earlier seemed to be sorted out now.

"Hey Ash, sorry for being a little late." Said Serena as she reached the table Ash and Pikachu were on.

"Hey, good to see you again," Ash replied as he indicated her to sit on the other seat, on which she was sitting earlier that day.

"Hey Pikachu, want some extra ketchup with your pancakes?" Serena asked in her usual sweet tone.

Pikachu finally bothered to look around to see her face.

"Pika, PIKACHU!" he exclaimed while nodding his head repeatedly, his expression was like he had won a lottery.

"Pikachu, you've already had a lot of ketchup, if you eat more ketchup and pancakes, it will not be good for your health and remember we have to train as hard as possible and become a pokémon master." Ash spoke, and then he realised that he was already a pokémon master and that he didn't need to do that much training anymore.

Serena laughed at Ash's stupid comment, but then her laughter washed away and it's place had been occupied by disappointment. She was disappointed because he always gave a lot of attention at training and not give any attention to her; on being more than just best friends. She instantly shook the thoughts away as she didn't want to act the same way she did a little while ago.

"Ash, you should give Pikachu what he wants, after all he helped you win against Diantha. He deserves it," Serena said while looking at him.

"Okay, okay. Pikachu here you go," he spoke as he gave the rodent a little more ketchup.

Pikachu cooed and started to eat the ketchup.

"So Serena, what do you want to eat?" Ash asked as he looked at her.

"I am not really hungry but I'll take a coffee," she answered. "You?"

"Hmm….I'm feeling a bit sleepy, so it's best to have a cup of coffee," he replied, as he raised his hand, indicating the waiter near his table.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" the waiter asked politely.

"Two cups of coffee please." He answered.

"Black?"

"Hate black," Ash and Serena, answered in unison.

"Okay, I'll get a couple of cappuccinos." The waiter said before leaving the table.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything? It's been a tiring day and you haven't had much the whole day," he asked.

"No, I don't. I am not hungry," she clearly denied.

That awkward silence had again enveloped them, and they both didn't utter a word during this whole time. There was a tension between them which seemed to keep increasing as each second passed. They both weren't being themselves, the situation had forced them to be someone else they didn't know, they were like strangers even though they were the closest friends, and it was really confusing for both of them why this was happening but it was happening.

Finally the waiter arrived with a tray in his hand which had two cups.

"Sir," the waiter said as he placed one cup in front of Ash and the other in front of Serena.

"Thanks," they both spoke, and the waiter walked away.

Ash looked down at his cup and saw something which he could use to start a conversation between them.

"Hey, how do they even make a heart like this?" he asked while pointing towards the heart pattern in the coffee.

"I seriously don't know, but isn't it really…..really….-" she was cut off as Ash said what she wanted to, as she was unable to just say it.

"Romantic?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied coyly, and instantly looked down at her cup of coffee. Her face could be seen glowing up.

"Yeah, it's romantic. Best for a couple," she spoke again.

"Hmm….." Ash said, as he took a sip of his coffee.

Serena was looking at Ash's face as he took a sip. As soon as he put his cup down, their eyes met. And as soon as blue met auburn, a fierce blush took over both of their faces, again. There was a certain relief in the atmosphere now which both were feeling, they were again becoming the normal Ash-and-Serena everyone knew, and they both liked it, liked the fact that the tension which was there in between them some time ago had been replaced by relief which was very welcomed.

Serena giggled after noticing something on Ash's face.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ash asked, while he looked here and there to see what she was laughing at.

"You lips, they are covered with coffee-foam." She giggled.

Ash's face turns into an even darker shade of red, which matched that of his charizard. He quickly pulled his hand up, and was about to rub off the coffee-foam from his jacket's sleeve but Serena stopped him right there.

"Wait! Use this, and not your sleeve." She gave him a napkin which was lying just in front of them in a napkin-holder. "You can sometimes be an actual kid, reminds me of you when we were 7 years old. You haven't changed a bit, only your body has."

"And this reminds me of you, when we used to live in Pallet Town. You're still the same, super-hygienic, super-sophisticated, disciplined, sweet, beautiful, cute, intelligent; there are just too many positive qualities you posses, if I sit and write them all, I am sure I will be able to fill a full, thick notebook with just your positive qualities." Ash said, his eyes not leaving hers. "Neither you, nor I have changed and I love the fact that we haven't, because life wouldn't be as fun as it is right now if we had changed."

She smiled after listening to all what he had to say.

He slowly placed his hand on hers, which was on the table. "Serena, I just want to see you smiling like that. I have no idea why you were acting so weirdly today, neither do I want to; all I want is to see you smiling like you're right now. It makes me feel good. Makes me feel like I have won a lottery of an unlimited supply of the best food. Makes me feel so good that no word can do justice to that feeling. So please keep smiling.

After listening to him, she had no response at all. He didn't care about what happened to her but instead was more concerned about her being happy and her usual self, which was unexpected for her, but she wasn't really surprised as he had surprised her just enough to make it a usual yet unexpected thing.

"'Kay?" he asked, his hand still on hers and his eyes looking into hers.

She nods her head slowly, she couldn't say anything. She couldn't make a promise, she was going through something which was unknown to her, her mood would swing anytime. She definitely didn't want to make any promises to him because she didn't really like letting anyone down, especially her love and best friend, Ash.

"I need you to make a promise to me," he pressed.

"I can't promise. I am just not sure what's going on with me, with my mind. My mood isn't stable right now. I don't want to make a promise with you which I am not sure if I would be able to keep, and I hate breaking promises, and you know that like the back of your hand. I know that you don't like seeing me like this and want me to smile, but I don't like breaking promises even more." She replied, while withdrawing her hand from beneath his and placed it over his. "See I know that today's been a weird day, and certainly not the best we've ever had in our lives, but there's not much we can do about it. I am trying to be normal, but there's something in my mind which is making me act weird."

"What's that thing? Please Serena, tell me what's troubling you, I am sure I can help you." Ash said, his gaze still locked with hers.

"Ash, the thing is that I seriously don't know about what's that thing. But anyway, let's not just talk about it and do something else." She lied. She knew what was disturbing her, it was the thought of losing Ash, the thought that Dawn or someone else will steal her Ash away from her and she couldn't bear that thought, not for even a single second. Although she was able to fight that thought and remove it from her head for some time, but still it would strike back again, and again, and every time it will return, it will return with even worse thoughts, thoughts that she would lose everything, thoughts that she wouldn't be able to do anything without him, and many more depressing thoughts.

"Okay, let's not talk about it anymore," he agreed.

"Thanks Arceus," she sighs and her whole body relaxes in her seat.

* * *

In Ash's room

The time was 8:45, Ash was alone in the room, only the yellow rodent was the for his company. He was sitting on the armchair; his hand was on his chin which signified he was in some deep thought.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu exclaimed while pointing towards Ash's phone. Someone was calling him but the phone was on silent mode and the only exception was Serena's phone, the phone would only ring if she was calling but she wasn't the one who was calling as the phone wasn't ringing.

"PIKA!" he tried again but Ash didn't hear him, he was lost in some thought, which was usual for him, he wouldn't really listen to anyone except Serena while he would be thinking something. Now Pikachu had to take the last step, he had to tear Ash apart from his thoughts and he love to do that. He clenched his eyes and let loose a bolt of electricity which directly hit Ash.

"AAAH!" Ash screamed by the shock which was given to him by Pikachu. "Pikachu, why did you do that?" he asked, his voice weak.

Pikachu laughed upon seeing him like that, he now had an afro after that thunderbolt and his whole face looked like a burnt toast.

"I think, I should go and get a shower," Ash announced and slowly walked towards his bathroom. He wasn't angry on Pikachu because he was accustomed to those thunderbolts now, in fact he was so used to them that they didn't even hurt him that much.

"Pika!" Pikachu again tried to tell him that someone was calling him.

"What?" he asked as he turned his face around to look at Pikachu. After seeing his face again, Pikachu couldn't control his laughter and ended up laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me. But tomorrow I'll make sure you don't get any ketchup." he spoke and walked inside the bathroom.

As soon as Ash's words entered Pikachu's ears, he got terrified. He couldn't imagine getting no ketchup in the breakfast, but suddenly his dreadful expression changed into an evil one and a smirk was plastered onto his face. It didn't matter if Ash didn't give him ketchup but his love, Serena; she would give him ketchup, and Ash won't be able to do a thing about it.

After another 2 minutes Ash walks out of the bathroom. Now his face was fine and looked normal, his hair were also fixed now and were unkempt, as usual.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Pikachu?" asked Ash as he picked up his phone from the desk.

"Pi!" Pikachu instantly looked up at him and realized that all this time he had a grin on his face and was lost in his thoughts of eating loads of ketchup. "Pika, pika," he rubbed his head, sheepishly.

"Anyway, did anyone call me while I was showering?" he asked and instantly Pikachu nodded his head.

"Who?" Ash wondered and unlocked his phone to check who had called him. As soon as he checked his notifications, he found out that Dawn has called him a couple of times. He quickly clicked 'call back' and put the phone up to his ear, the phone ringed but no one picked up the call. While he was calling her, the bell of his room rang. He strolled up to the door and unlocked it and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see right now, but was very happy to see that person. Dawn was right in front of him.

"Dawn?!" he exclaimed happily and dropped his phone on the floor.

"Yup, I actually wanted to give you a surprise that's why I came up here." Dawn told as she hugged Ash and he reciprocated it.

While the two friends were hugging, Ash didn't notice that Serena had just come out of her room and had saw both of them hugging, although it was a friendly hug but for Serena, it seemed like a loving one.

As soon as she saw them hugging, her eyes couldn't hold the tears back and soon streams of tears were flowing through her eyes. She ran back in her room, smashed the door and locked it.

* * *

Inside Serena's room

She fell down to the floor, her back against the door, she hugged her legs and began to cry. She couldn't handle it. She just couldn't accept it that Ash loves someone else.

She was in pain. Her heart was aching and her mind didn't want to believe her eyes, unbeknownst to her, Ash and Dawn didn't love each other, but since she already had a suspicion, her mind automatically created a story and put both of them in a relationship.

Serena didn't notice that something was shaking in her skirt's pocket, she was so busy in crying that she paid no attention to the world around her. Suddenly the small fox pokémon appeared right in front of her. Fennekin jumped on her shoulder, sat there and tried to comfort her. She knew what was going on with Serena, and wanted to comfort her, Fenneking too, wasn't aware of the truth that Ash loved Serena and not Dawn, but still was trying to comfort her trainer who was in a lot of pain.

_"It's happening. What I dreaded for so long, it's finally happening. Ash likes Dawn and not me, and I don't want to believe it. He's the person who is in my mind all the time, and I don't know what to do now. I never thought what to do after this happens. How can this be happening! Arceus, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I always thought that Ash and me will end up marrying, having kids and living a happy life, but I should've been more sensible, this is not a fiction, not a fairytale, this is life. I have never REALLY thought this would happening, I can't believe how stupid I was. I always thought that he liked me, and kept ignoring that he had never really shown any real interest in me, he has hugged me, he did say I mattered a lot to him, but I never realized that he always considered me as a best friend and nothing more. It's all my fault and there's nothing to do to fix it. Now I should just leave and go away somewhere, somewhere where nobody would be able to find me because after all this I can't face anyone. I can't face my friends, my family, Ash and everyone else, I just need to run away after this reunion is over. I need to do it, and I should start planning it." _ Serena was in the world of thoughts when suddenly someone knocked on the door. She knew it was Ash as she knew that only he would be the one to knock instead of ringing the bell. For a second she thought of opening it but she shook the thought off as she knew that she had absolutely nothing to talk about now. She couldn't show him her tear-stained face, or couldn't confess to him now, everything was out of her hands now and all she had was to wait and watch.

"Serena, open up the door! I want to talk to you," Ash's voice came. Now she was tensed, she knew if she wouldn't open the door, he would get tensed and get another key from the reception and open the door and come inside; and she certainly didn't want that to happen. The other option she had was to get up, wipe her tears off, wash her face and open the door and talk to him and probably meet Dawn and act like nothing happened and she's normal. And she opted the second option which made more sense, anyway.

"Coming! Just gimme a sec," she replied, trying her best to sound neutral and not at all sad, but she, as usual, failed.

"Serena, are you crying? Are you upset about something? Did you get hurt?" Ash threw a barrage of questions at her, and it only made things worse. After listening to his concerned voice, tears started to form up again in her eyes and she was about to burst into tears again when Fennekin jumped onto her head from her shoulder and tried to comfort her again. She didn't know what was so comforting in Fennekin but now she was feeling better, she was somehow gaining courage and confidence. She now decided to go and talk to him after washing her face once.

* * *

Outside Serena's room

Ash was waiting for her to come out for a lot of time now, but he still seemed to be pretty patient. He finally heard the door of her room unlock and open. He looked up and saw her, saw his love Serena. He couldn't control himself and threw himself in her arms, he had thought that something happened to her but after seeing her fine, he was extremely happy.

"I can't tell you how much I was tensed for you," he told as he broke the hug.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, avoiding much eye contact.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that we all are going out for dinner, it's pretty late already." He told, and instantly grabbed her hand interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Ash, I think I am fine here, I am not really feeling too well." she lied, and tried to get her hand out of his but she failed.

"I knew it. I knew that you aren't well, don't worry I will be here with you, as you know I don't really get hungry without you." he replied and released her hand.

"No Ash, you should go. I don't think you should be here with me, you can go and have food, Dawn will be waiting for you." she protested.

"What? You're Dawn talking like Dawn is my girlfriend or something. I am pretty sure they'll understand and you don't have to worry about it. If you aren't well then I won't go anywhere."

"But why? Why are you staying here with me?"

"Only because you have a lot of importance in my life, you really matter to me, you're more important to me than anyone else, even more important than my other friends and those other friends include everybody who are here."

"Dawn too?"

"You're talking like Dawn is really special to me, but I think you don't know that YOU are the one who is really special to me."

_"What?! He's openly admitting that I am more important to him than Dawn, if this is the case then I don't think he would really love Dawn, but still I should have something planned out if he does love someone else and not me, because I do have a good history of misunderstanding his words."_

"Hey?" Ash was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her back into this world.

"Yeah," she exclaimed as she snapped back into the reality.

"Shouldn't we go back in your room?"

"No, I think I am fine. I will go with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked for her confirmation.

"Yeah, I am fine."

* * *

**So that pretty much wraps up this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, if you did please follow and favourite the story and also leave a review telling me what do you think about the chapter, and also leave any suggestion you have for me. **

**And I have a question for all of you: Do you want me to write the next chapter of 'The Dream Of Becoming The Very Best' or write the third chapter of this fic? Please answer the question in your review or P.M me, make sure you do answer.**

**So till then, this The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye NOW!**


End file.
